Fade Away
by Scalytta
Summary: Hibari Kyoya hanya ingin melihat senyum itu ditujukan kepadanya, sekali lagi. / #1827MASOTEAM / Mind to RnR?


.

.

Hibari Kyoya itu seperti apa?

Jika ada yang menanyakan hal tersebut, murid-murid di SMP Namimori dengan serempak akan menjawab, "Seorang ketua komite yang mengerikan."

Faktanya, Hibari Kyoya hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu mencintai sekolah serta kota yang ia tinggali, Namimori. Hibari adalah seorang murid yang begitu cerdas dan berprestasi. Dia dianugrahi tatapan tajam menusuk dan aura dingin berwibawa, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa segan. Memanfaatkan apa yang ia miliki, Hibari Kyoya memilih mengajukan diri sebagai ketua komite di SMP Namimori agar bisa melindungi tempat tinggal yang ia cintai. Mencoba menjaga kedamaian dari para herbivora-herbivora busuk yang mencoba mengusik.

Dia berhasil, tentu saja. Tidak perlu berkoar-koar untuk menegakkan ketertiban. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menghajar orang-orang lemah pelanggar aturan. Makin lama, bahkan tugasnya makin ringan. Ia cukup datang ke sumber keributan, dan ketika para herbivora tidak berguna itu melihat kehadirannya, mereka akan melesat pergi sebelum tonfa kesayangannya bersentuhan dengan wajah buruk rupa mereka.

Kedamaian mutlak berhasil ia dapatkan beberapa bulan setelah dirinya menjabat sebagai ketua. Tak pernah ada murid yang berani satu detik saja datang setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Tidak ada bocah-bocah kurang kerjaan yang bersembunyi di atap sekolah untuk membolos ataupun menghisap barang sebatang rokok. Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Sekolahnya damai, tentram, tak ada gangguan.

Sampai beberapa minggu setelah penerimaan siswa baru, kabar memuakkan ditangkap oleh indra rungunya.

"Sudah dengar? Katanya ada seorang anak kelas satu yang benar-benar tidak berguna! Semua orang jadi ingin menjahilinya, hahaha!"

 _Cih_ , sepertinya tempat tinggal kesayangannya baru saja kedatangan seekor herbivora lemah yang merepotkan.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" **Fade Away"**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Fade Away © Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OOT, alur kecepetan, typo(s)**

 **Angst/Drama/Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy It**

 **/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Hibari Kyoya memang terlihat membenci segala hal di sekelilingnya kecuali Namimori itu sendiri. Dia tak pernah membantah pernyataan tersebut. Karena faktanya, dia memang membenci segala kelemahan yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi dari segala hal yang ia benci, ada seekor herbivora yang berhasil masuk ke list tertinggi dalam daftar hitamnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Orang bilang, dia adalah anak tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa berolahraga, nilai akademiknya selalu di bawah rata-rata, tidak punya teman, suka tersandung kaki sendiri. Intinya, segala definisi orang payah dapat ditemui di sosoknya.

Dan kini, Hibari menyaksikannya sendiri.

Di sana, sebuah koridor sepi terpencil, segerombol murid membuat keributan. Seorang siswa yang di pandangan biru bajanya terlihat begitu kurus untuk ukuran anak laki-laki di bangku SMP, tengah menerima tendangan bertubi-tubi dari empat orang lain. Tangan kecil itu digunakan untuk melindungi kepala berambut coklat madu miliknya. Sedang lutut digunakan untuk memberi tameng pada perutnya, meringkuk.

Menghela napas tak kentara, Hibari mengambil langkah tegas menuju sumber masalah. Aura dinginnya begitu kentara sampai-sampai para pembully yang kini tengah asik dengan aksi tendang-jambak-injak itu bisa merasakannya bahkan ketika Hibari masih berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

Merasakan sebuah presensi tidak mengenakkan yang mendekat, salah satu siswa yang sedari tadi sibuk mendaratkan kakinya di punggung laki-laki kecil di bawah menoleh, mendapati sosok paling ditakuti berdiri angkuh dua meter dari mereka.

"H—Hibari!" anak itu berteriak, refleks melangkah mundur dengan kepanikan dan keringat dingin yang mengalir. Membuat fokus yang lain berpindah. Tak lama, mereka membuat reaksi serupa, lalu berlari tanpa tujuan menjauhi amukan tonfa—yang sebenarnya masih belum digunakan.

Hibari hanya menatap datar siswa-siswa yang berlarian seperti orang gila itu. Fokusnya kemudian ia alihkan pada seorang anak laki-laki kurus yang kini mulai bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi meringis sakit. Tubuhnya pegal, siku dan lututnya berdarah. Air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia baru saja akan mencoba bangkit berdiri ketika kemudian langkah kaki beraura dingin tersebut terdengar mendekat. Takut, dia kembali menutupi kepalanya histeris.

"Hiiiiiee!"

Ketua komite tersebut menghentikan langkah. Menatap sosok menyedihkan di hadapannya agak lama. Dilihatnya rambut coklat madu tak beraturan yang kini terlihat kotor. Badan kurusnya, mata bulat besarnya yang bahkan terlihat begitu pantas dimiliki walaupun dia bukanlah seorang perempuan. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena dadanya yang kelewat rata dan fakta bahwa dia memakai celana, Hibari akan salah mengira gendernya.

Dia mendecih benci.

"Cih, herbivora lemah."

Hibari pergi dari sana tanpa sekalipun menengokkan kepala.

.

* * *

.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan rutinitasnya berubah. Yang jelas, dia sadar siapa penyebab segala pengusik kedamaian yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

Herbivora merepotkan itu, selalu saja mengundang masalah. Sejak kasus pembullian tempo hari, dirinya makin sering menemukan keributan-keributan di sekolah tercintanya. Jelas saja semua itu bersumber dari seorang pecundang dengan julukan 'Dame-Tsuna'. Hibari mau tak mau harus memulai rutinitas yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan, berkeliling sekolah untuk berpatroli.

Karena sungguh, para pembully sialan itu selalu saja menemukan tempat strategis untuk menjahili makhluk lemah tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan. Membuatnya kerepotan untuk mengusir atau memberi mereka pelajaran.

Sesering apapun Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya ke wajah dan tubuh para herbivora yang sok berlagak bagai karnivora, mereka tidak pernah kapok. Mereka akan selalu kembali mencari kesenangan dari penyiksaan terhadap Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Muak menghadapi mereka semua yang keras kepala, Hibari akhirnya mengambil jalan lain—yang sebenarnya sangat bukan gayanya.

Didatanginya Sawada Tsunayoshi yang lagi-lagi sedang dikerubungi untuk dihajar. Mengabaikan tiga orang di sekitarnya yang menatap takut, Hibari tarik pergelangan Sawada kuat. Mengabaikan rintihan sakit dan pekikan kaget yang terlontar.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ruang pribadinya sendiri, ruang komite. Membuka pintu, Hibari menarik Tsuna ke dalam kemudian mendudukkannya di sofa yang tersedia.

"Hiiiie! Hi—Hibari _-san_?" Tsuna merinding. Merasa bahwa dirinya akan mati saat itu juga.

Hibari hanya menatapnya datar. Dia berjalan menuju kursi lain di mana tersedia sebuah meja bertumpuk kertas-kertas laporan. Mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen, dibacanya dokumen itu dengan cermat. Mengabaikan sosok lain yang masih menatap takut ke arahnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi bingung harus apa. Dia tidak berani bergerak sesentipun dari posisinya. Berada satu ruangan dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya adalah sebuah pengalaman paling tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi di hidupnya—meski hidupnya memang dipenuhi hal yang buruk.

Takut terkena amukan tonfa yang menjadi benda kesayangan laki-laki berambut hitam lurus, Tsuna akhirnya memilih diam tak mengganggu. Menelan segala macam pertanyaan—yang ia yakin, akan membuat seniornya itu emosi.

Mereka terdiam tanpa kata. Atmosfir yang begitu dingin tak sekalipun ada yang coba untuk mencairkan.

Sampai akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Tsuna dilema, ingin meminta izin untuk pergi tapi takut tonfa mencium dahi.

.

Sepuluh detik berlalu menegangkan. Tiba-tiba, Hibari bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Masih mengabaikan sosok lain di sana, ia membuka pintu. Sesaat, Hibari hanya berdiri sambil memegang gagang pintu erat. Sampai akhirnya ia menengokkan kepala menuju Tsuna dan menatapnya datar, lagi.

"Keluar," ucapnya final. Tanpa disuruh dua kali ataupun menjawab, murid kelas satu itu berjalan tergesa menuju pintu. Mengikuti Hibari yang keluar dari ruangan kemudian setengah berlari menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Tsuna—yang masih saja betah menjadi korban bully, selalu ditarik paksa oleh sang ketua komite jika dia memergoki keributan yang terjadi. Mereka hanya akan terdiam di dalam ruang tempat Hibari melakukan tugasnya sampai bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Lalu tanpa kata juga, mereka akan keluar menuju kelas masing-masing.

Rutinitas tersebut pun dimulai. Kini, Tsuna akan secara otomatis pergi ke ruang komite tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Itu bukan murni keinginannya. Suatu hari Hibari Kyoya mengucap sebuah perintah kepadanya dan dimulailah kegiatan baru itu.

"Pergilah ke ruang komite setiap jam istirahat dimulai."

Awalnya Tsuna tidak mengerti, namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia paham bahwa Hibari hanya ingin agar di sekolahnya tidak terdapat keributan. Laki-laki payah itu diharuskan untuk menghindari pembullian.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Sawada Tsunayoshi bertingkah berbeda. Dia yang biasanya tidak berguna dan hanya duduk menunggu di ruangan, kini mencoba membantunya dengan membawa lembaran-lembaran laporan yang dikirimkan Kusakabe, serta mencoba membuatkan teh hangat untuk selingan.

Yah, meski semua itu gagal dilakukan.

Kaki kecil itu tak sengaja tersandung entah oleh apa, membuat Sawada terjatuh dan mengacaukan tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa. Teh hangat yang ia buat terasa aneh karena bukannya gula yang ia tambahkan, garam menjadi pengganti.

Sawada Tsunayoshi hanya bisa meminta maaf takut sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan aku, Hibari- _san_!"

Memijit pucuk hidungnya sendiri, Hibari hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh Tsunayoshi kembali ke kelasnya. Tak menyadari ekspresi kecewa yang ditujukan kepadanya.

.

Hari ini Sawada Tsunayoshi kembali mencoba melakukan sesuatu agar bisa membantu sang ketua komite. Dan hari ini, lagi-lagi ia gagal melakukannya.

Begitu seterusnya, sampai Hibari merasa risih sendiri dan akhirnya menyuruh laki-laki kurus itu pergi membeli makanan di kantin. Daripada dia mengacaukan dokumen atau makan siangnya—jika Tsuna repot-repot mau membuatkan _bento_ , lebih baik menyuruhnya membeli makanan siap saji. Paling tidak dia tidak akan gagal dalam melakukan hal ini, kan?

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, sekitar dua puluh menit dan Sawada baru kembali dari tugas yang diberikan.

'Lama,' dirinya membatin.

"Ah, maaf, Hibari- _san_. Antriannya begitu panjang," anak itu beralasan. Ekspresinya takut, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Napasnya terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari dikejar waktu. Dan dilihatnya kain seragam yang agak kucal dan kotor. Terjatuh, kah?

Hibari menatap lama, sebelum kemudian menanggapi, "Hm. Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Hal yang didapatinya sebagai reaksi adalah sebuah pemandangan langka.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tersenyum manis. Bahagia tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya. Pipinya memunculkan semburat kemerahan. Entah bagaimana, Hibari menatap lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hibari- _san_. Senang akhirnya bisa membantu!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat herbivora itu bersemangat seperti ini.

Saat itu, secara kilat, sebuah pemikiran aneh sempat terlintas di otaknya.

Dia memertimbangkan apakah hal yang paling ia sukai memang Namimori, atau senyum manis itu.

.

* * *

.

Rutinitas mereka kembali berubah. Kini, siswa kelas satu itu lebih bisa berguna untuk Hibari. Obrolan-obrolan kecil mulai terbentuk.

"Oi, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah, ya?"

"Ambilkan buku yang ada di sampingmu."

"Baik!"

.

"Herbivora, serahkan dokumen ini ke Kusakabe."

"Baiklah, Hibari- _san_!"

.

"Hibari- _san_? Apa kaumau kue ini? Ibuku membuatkannya untukmu."

"Hm, taruh saja di situ."

.

"Hibari- _san_ , aku penasaran. Sebenarnya kertas-kertas itu apa?"

"…."

"Ah, maaf jika aku tidak sopan."

"Ini laporan soal perilaku siswa di sini."

"Eh? Oh, begitu."

.

Tanpa sadar, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Tsuna memang masih terlihat canggung, posturnya masih kaku jika mengetahui sosok Hibari berada di dekatnya. Namun perlahan, secara pasti, sebuah ikatan tercipta di antara mereka.

Hibari bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Dia lebih nyaman berdiam seorang diri menikmati indahnya langit. Sejauh ingatan yang ia punya, dirinya belum pernah berteman dengan orang lain. Hubungannya dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanyalah sebatas rekan satu kelas, ketua dan anggota, serta sesama murid SMP Naminori—kecuali keluarga, tentunya.

Ini kali pertama dirinya menjalin hubungan semacam ini. Rumit, rasanya aneh. Hibari tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapinya. Dia tidak tahu obrolan apa yang mesti tercipta, gestur apa yang perlu digunakan, atau ekspresi apa yang perlu dipasang ketika berhadapan dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Apa mereka benar telah menjadi teman?

Entahlah. Tapi yang Hibari yakini adalah keinginannya untuk melihat senyum itu sekali lagi. Senyum seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati esnya yang mulai mencair, dia memiliki niatan untuk selalu bisa menjaga herbivora satu itu di dekatnya. Selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak ingin jika memori tentang interaksi mereka pudar begitu saja.

 _Harusnya begitu._

 _._

* * *

.

Siang itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi terlambat datang ke ruang komite. Hibari tidak bertanya, bahkan ketika Tsunayoshi datang membanting pintu dengan wajah kusut dan baju acak-acakan, dia hanya memberikan lirikan sekilas.

Hal ini sudah biasa. Tsuna yang terlambat—entah terlambat untuk memberikan kertas laporan dari Kusakabe, terlambat kembali ketika dia pergi membeli makan atau minum, dan terlambat untuk pergi ke kelasnya padahal dia sudah keluar dari ruang komite terlebih dahulu.

Hibari tidak pernah merasa curiga. Karena memang pada dasarnya, Tsuna adalah orang ceroboh yang bahkan bisa jatuh tanpa alasan apapun.

Tapi kala itu, ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya meihat luka memar di balik lengan seragam yang tersingkap, ketika dilihatnya lingkaran biru tak begitu kentara di sekitar mata coklat madunya, ketika dilihatnya plester luka tertempel tak terhitung jumlahnya, pandangan Hibari seketika menggelap.

"Oi," panggilnya dingin. Kedua tangannya erat mencengkeram lengan laki-laki yang jauh lebih lemah darinya sampai kuku-kukunya menancap tajam di permukaan seragam dan kulit Tsunayoshi.

"Hiiiiie!" Menyadari perubahan atmosfir yang begitu kentara, Tsunayoshi hanya bisa berdiri kaku seraya menunduk. Tak berani menatap langsung ke bola biru baja tajam.

"Katakan padaku, di mana kau mendapatkan semua luka itu?"

Tsunayoshi menunduk makin dalam. Tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur—namun gagal—demi menghindari pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar selama ini.

"Jawab aku!" Hibari mendesak. Mau tak mau, Tsunayoshi menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"P—para siswa yang selalu membullyku."

Cengkeraman itu makin kuat. Tsunayoshi meringis sakit. Sedang Hibari tengah mencoba menahan emosi membuncah yang dia rasakan tepat setelah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Sejak kapan?" dia kembali bertanya. Gigi bergemelatuk kuat.

"Eh?"

"Sejak kapan?!"

"S—sejak, sejak awal!"

"Hah?" Kali ini, Hibari menatap tak mengerti.

Sejak awal? Bukankah pembullian itu berhenti ketika Tsunayoshi mulai rutin ia bawa kemari?

"Bukankah sudah berhenti?" Tanpa sadar, ia mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Laki-laki di hadapannya membuang muka. Ekspresi sakit terpasang dengan jelas di sana.

"Mereka tidak pernah berhenti," cicitnya kecil.

"Jelaskan."

Menarik napas dalam, diapun mulai bercerita.

"D—dari awal, mereka tidak pernah berhenti membullyku. Bahkan ketika Hibari- _san_ membawaku ke sini, mereka masih mencuri-curi waktu untuk p—paling tidak menendangku. Ah, saat itu mereka memang sempat berhenti. Ta—pi, tidak lama."

Wakil ketua komite itu menatap tidak percaya. Jadi, selama ini apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia? Jadi selama ini, kedamaian yang ia kira kembali didapatkan, ternyata hanyalah bayangannya saja?

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?!" Hibari emosi. Cengkeraman erat terlepas begitu saja. Dia lebih memilih menggenggam tonfanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku… tidak ingin merepotkan Hibari- _san_ lebih dari ini," jawabnya pedih. Senyum pahit terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Omong kosong!

Duak!

Satu hantaman telak mengenai pipi kiri Tsunayoshi. Saking kerasnya pukulan tonfa tersebut, membuat Tsuna bisa mendengar tulangnya sendiri yang sepertinya retak. Tubuhnya tersungkur sampai membentur meja.

 _Kau anggap apa aku ini?_

"Keluar."

 _Bukankah kita adalah teman?_

"Hibari—sa—,"

"Keluar!"

 _Jadi selama ini, kau sama seperti yang lain? Merasa segan terhadapku, berpura-pura hanya agar aku merasa senang?_

Laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu bangkit berdiri. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menekan pipi kirinya yang masih terasa begitu nyeri. Kakinya melangkah lemah menuju pintu. Sebuah senyum pedih masih setia terukir di paras manisnya.

 _Tidak, bukan senyum itu yang ingin dilihatnya!_

"Jangan sekalipun kau berani menginjakkan kaki di sini lagi, herbivora," ujarnya dingin, yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah beserta senyum memuakkan yang masih terpasang.

 _Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku?!_

"Atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Ya, maafkan aku, Hibari- _san_. Terima kasih."

Pintu tertutup rapat.

Hibari menghantamkan tonfanya pada permukaan meja hingga kaca yang melapisi bagian atas itu retak tak berbentuk.

.

* * *

.

"Kyo- _san_ , hari ini akan ada murid baru yang masuk." Kusakabe Tetsuya memberikan selembar kertas untuk dibaca.

"Hm, di kelas apa?"

"Dia satu kelas dengan Anda," jawabnya sopan. Hibari tidak membalas, lebih memilih mencermati lembaran di depan matanya. Seorang murid baru, yang satu angkatan dan satu kelas dengannya akan memulai hari di Naminori.

.

Namanya Rokudo Mukuro. Seorang murid baru pindahan dari SMP Kokuyo. Matanya heterokrom, merah darah berpasang dengan biru cerah. Tawanya penuh makna tersembunyi, membuat siswi-siswi jatuh cinta padanya.

Hibari memang tak menyukai murid baru itu. Dia terlalu misterius, senyumnya membuat Hibari muak. Dan tatapan itu—yang entah kenapa seringkali ditujukan ke arahnya, terasa sangat salah.

Rasa tidak sukanya semakin bertambah tatkala kelereng biru bajanya mendapati seekor herbivora yang dikenal sebagai Sawada Tsunayoshi tengah duduk berdua dengan Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari pikir dia akan mulai menjahili anak itu. Nyatanya, yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang manusia yang mengobrol santai membahas hal tidak penting.

Tidak ada rasa tegang yang menyelimuti sosok mungil di sana. Sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan ketika mereka bersama. Sesekali Tsunayoshi menanggapi pembicaraan. Terlihat canggung memang, namun senyum itu terukir. Senyum yang hanya bisa Hibari lihat sekali dari dekat. Senyum yang begitu langka, yang dia perlu usaha panjang untuk mengukirnya—dan gagal dengan menyedihkan. Senyum yang kini dengan murahnya ditebar begitu saja di hadapan Rokudo Mukuro, bukan dirinya.

Hibari Kyoya muak.

Melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari pemandangan menjijikkan, ketua komite itu memilih untuk kembali dengan dokumen-dokumen menumpuk yang sudah mengantri. Mengabaikan perasaan mengganjal yang entah kenapa terasa begitu mengganggu ketika melihat herbivora kecil itu tidak menujukan senyum tulus untuknya.

Mengganjal oleh perasaan gelisah tatkala mengetahui bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi memiliki teman selain dirinya.

Sejak saat itu, pembullyan terhadap Sawada Tsunayoshi baru benar-benar terhenti.

.

* * *

.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu—bukan, lebih tepatnya, mereka tak pernah lagi saling berbincang. Sejak kehadiran Rokudo Mukuro di Namimori empat bulan lalu, kedamaian yang dulu selalu Hibari idam-idamkan telah kembali. Tidak ada lagi pembullian merepotkan. Mungkin masih ada sedikit pelanggaran kecil di sana sini, namun masalah inti dari pengusik kedamaiannya telah hilang.

Tentu saja dia masih sering melihat sosok herbivora bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi—yang kini selalu terlihat berdua saja dengan murid pindahan itu. Dia memang tampak bahagia, jauh lebih bahagia dari pada ketika mereka bersama dulu. Rokudo terlihat begitu perhatian pada laki-laki mungil itu. Meski mereka berbeda kelas, bahkan berbeda angkatan, mereka tetap akrab seperti layaknya teman sebaya.

Teman, ya?

Harusnya Hibari merasa lega, tenang. Harusnya dia bisa menikmati waktu luang tanpa perlu repot-repot melakukan patroli rutin atau menarik paksa seekor herbivora ke ruangannya. Harusnya memang begitu, tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Seperti sebuah _puzzle_ yang tadinya telah lengkap, namun satu kepingannya diambil oleh orang lain. Hibari benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Satu lagi, perasaannya tidak enak.

Mungkin karena pagi ini dia menonton berita di pagi hari tentang seorang mafia pengedar obat-obatan terlarang yang menghasut dan mendekati anak-anak remaja agar terjerat dan tenggelam dalam lubang hitam berkedok pil pembawa kebahagiaan. Mungkin juga karena hari ini, puluhan polisi datang berbondong-bondong menuju kelasnya dan menunjukkan surat penangkapan Rokudo Mukuro sebagai salah satu bandar yang terlibat kasus di televisi.

Atau mungkin, karena hari itu Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak menghadiri kelas seperti biasa.

"Kyo- _san_ ," Kusakabe memanggil.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi hari ini memang tidak hadir. Dan pihak sekolah tidak menerima kabar apapun mengenai mengapa ia tidak masuk."

Jawaban yang didapat hanyalah sebuah anggukan singkat. Kusakabe segera undur diri dari sana.

Hibari terdiam. Memerhatikan lembaran kertas bertuliskan data seorang siswa bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dibacanya berulang-ulang deretan tulisan yang memberi keterangan akan alamat rumahnya. Menghela napas, dilemparkannya kertas itu ke atas meja. Ia memijat pelipis yang berdenyut dari dalam.

 _Mungkin Tsunayoshi hanya merasa_ shock _setelah_ _mengetahui kabar mengejutkan perihal Rokudo Mukuro._

Benar begitu, kan?

.

.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa arti. Sejak kasus mafia itu, Namimori kembali dengan rutinitas semula. Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, pelanggar aturan digigit sampai mati seperti biasa, laporan-laporan menumpuk seperti biasa. Semuanya normal.

Kecuali seorang murid bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang belum kembali.

Seharusnya Hibari tidak peduli. Toh mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Lagipula, ini semua terserah pada herbivora itu untuk memutuskan sekolah. Dia lebih baik menyerahkan permasalahan ini pada wali kelas anak kelas satu itu. Sungguh, seharusnya dia tidak menguping pembicaraan guru di dalam kantor kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya menginterupsi mereka dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan wali kelas yang ditugaskan mengunjungi kediaman Sawada demi mengetahui alasan keabsenannya selama seminggu ini.

Mestinya dia tidak berdiri kaku di sini. Di depan pintu rumah bertuliskan keterangan keluarga Sawada. Mengetuk pintu dan menunggu seseorang dari balik sana datang untuk membuka dan menyambutnya.

Pintu dibuka perlahan, menampilkan seorang wanita muda yang tampak sederhana namun tak memudarkan kecantikan alami.

Mirip seperti lelaki itu.

"Ah, maaf, dengan siapa, ya?" wanita itu bertanya. Senyum manis terpasang sempurna.

"Hibari Kyoya dari komite kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori. Aku ingin menanyakan perihal Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sudah seminggu ini tidak menghadiri kelas," Hibari menjawab tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Ah!" pekik wanita itu. Seakan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dicari.

"Jadi kau Hibari- _kun_ yang itu?"

"Maaf?" Heran, Hibari terang-terangan menunjukkan raut tak mengerti.

"Tsu- _kun_ sering bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang dia mempunyai seorang teman yang baginya terlihat seperti sosok pahlawan. Oh, jadi kau orangnya! Tidak heran sih, jika dia selalu membanggakanmu," Sang wanita—yang diduga adalah ibu dari Tsunayoshi, mengangguk-angguk antusias.

Eh?

Teman? Bercerita?

" _Hibari-_ san _? Apa kaumau kue ini? Ibuku membuatkannya untukmu."_

Sekelebat memori muncul di ingatannya.

"Jadi, di mana Tsunayoshi sekarang?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Otaknya masih belum bisa menerima informasi tak terduga yang didapatnya.

Seketika, raut ceria itu berganti menjadi raut sedih penuh rasa khawatir. Senyum tulusnya terganti oleh senyum terpaksa yang entah kenapa membuat Hibari ingat tentang pertengkaran mereka dulu.

.

* * *

.

Hibari berlari emosi menuju suatu tempat tertentu. Napasnya terengah, kaki-kakinya pegal. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali dirinya hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri.

Hah! Berbicara soal karma.

Keringat yang mengalir deras tak dihiraukannya. Fokusnya hanya satu, menuju ke ruang berbatas jeruji besi yang didiami Rokudo Mukuro.

Dia berhasil sampai ke tempat itu setelah sekitar lebih dari dua puluh menit dihabiskan untuk berlari. Rasanya dia mau mati, seluruh tubuhnya berteriak memprotes segala macam gerakan berlanjut. Dia mengabaikannya, bahkan rasa haus di tenggorokan dan sakit perut seperti diperas ia diamkan begitu saja.

Menerobos penjagaan polisi dengan brutal, dia sampai di depan sebuah sel.

"Oi brengsek! Di mana kau sembunyikan Sawada Tsunayoshi?!" Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat jeruji besi yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka.

Laki-laki di dalam sel yang tadinya tengah duduk santai, kini berdiri. Melangkah mendekat. Seringai kejam ia tujukan pada sosok laki-laki di hadapannya.

" _Oya oya_ , Hibari- _kun_. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara?"

"Di mana kau menyembunyikannya, hah?!" Hibari tak memedulikan perkataan orang brengsek ini. Yang dia butuhkan hanya satu, jawaban akan keberadaan herbivora kecilnya.

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi- _kun_? Maksudmu, anak lemah yang gampang tertipu itu?" bertanya mengejek, Mukuro memamerkan dua bola mata heterokromia miliknya.

Prang!

"Brengsek kau!"

Benturan keras antara tonfa dan jeruji besi terdengar sampai ke seluruh ruangan. Polisi mulai bertindak, menarik paksa Hibari agar keluar dari sana.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu! Apapun yang kaulakukan padanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" makinya bertubi-tubi. Dia mencoba memberontak dari tarikan dan cengkeraman paksa para polisi di tubuhnya. Ia ingin mendekat, ingin menghajar Rokudo Mukuro sampai tubuh dan wajahnya tak terbentuk lagi!

"Hahaha! Tak akan memaafkanku? Tsunayoshi- _kun_ sendiri yang bersalah karena dengan mudahnya dia terhasut. Haha!" Mukuro berteriak histeris, menikmati raut kacau seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"Nee, Hibari- _kun,_ biar kuberi tahu satu hal," katanya nyaring. Mencoba menembus teriakan yang dipenuhi oleh makian serta keributan polisi yang masih berlangsung.

Hibari tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

Mukuro menyeringai kejam, "Kufufufu…. Sudah terlambat, untuk menyelamatkannya."

"BRENGSEEEEK!"

.

* * *

.

 _[Hibari-_ san _,_

Sawada Tsunayoshi berjalan gontai mengitari gang sempit. Tubuhnya menggigil, rasa gelisah menyelimutinya tanpa henti. Dia butuh obat itu sekarang.

 _Tadinya, aku mengira kau adalah orang yang menyeramkan,_

Wajah pucat dan kuyu miliknya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Bibirnya kering, matanya merah perih.

Ada di mana dia sekarang?

 _Saat pertama bertemu, kau mengeluarkan aura yang begitu mencekam. Membuat bahkan para pembully takut kepadamu. Tentu saja, aku juga merasa takut._

Merapalkan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti dirinya sendiri, Tsuna kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mukuro sudah tidak ada, obat itu juga sudah tidak ada. Dia tidak bisa kembali pada Ibunya.

 _Tapi hari-hari setelah itu, membuatku melihat hal yang berbeda darimu._

Dia juga tidak mungkin kembali ke Namimori, atau kepada Hibari.

 _Hibari-_ san _itu tidak seperti kelihatannya. Meski dingin, kau begitu baik. Kau menyukai hal-hal lucu seperti Hybird yang kaupelihara. Kau begitu mencintai Namimori._

Melangkah gontai dari satu gang sempit menuju gang sempit yang lain, Tsuna melihat gerombolan orang mencurigakan tengah berbisik-bisik penuh rahasia.

 _Aku senang ketika Hibari-_ san _mulai mengajakku berbicara. Meski canggung, tapi menghabiskan waktu denganmu adalah saat paling membahagiakan bagiku._

"Hei, cepat sedikit transaksinya! Aku tidak mau sampai harus tertangkap," ucap salah seorang dengan badan kurus tak terurus.

"Tenang saja. Aman, kok."

"Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat berita dari seminggu yang lalu? Polisi sedang gencar mengeksekusi semua yang terlibat dengan kasus ini!"

"Haha, iya, iya. Ini, lima puluh gram, oke?"

"Sip! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

 _Maaf karena aku hanyalah_ Dame- _Tsuna. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Hibari-_ san _, karena itu selama ini aku diam. Bahkan dengan segala memar yang aku miliki di tubuh, jika aku bertemu dengan Hibari-_ san _, rasa sakitku akan lenyap seketika._

Obat!

Itu adalah obat yang sedang ia cari-cari!

"Mukuro? Apa itu Mukuro?" Kalap, Tsuna dengan tergesa-gesa setengah berlari menuju dua orang yang baru saja selesai bertransaksi. Karena ketidaksiapan badannya yang tiba-tiba dipaksa bergerak cepat, iapun limbung dan sempat mencium tanah kasar sebelum kembali bangkit dan mengejar orang yang membawa obat itu.

"Mukuro!"

"Whoah!" Orang berambut hitam panjang dikucir itu terkejut mendapati Tsuna yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Matanya semakin tak fokus, tubuhnya sudah bergetar tak terkendali.

"Mukuro, obat! Aku butuh obatnya!" Dia berteriak histeris.

"Oi! Aku bukan Mukuro! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Laki-laki itu emosi. Serbuk putih yang tadi ia pegang kini terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat semula.

"Hei, sepertinya dia sakau," Rekannya berkata. Menatap ke arah Tsuna tanpa berkedip.

"Haah?"

"Obat, berikan aku obatnya!" Remaja mungil itu masih merengek depresi. Membuat laki-laki berkucir makin jengkel.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

"Cih, merepotkan!" Mendecih sebal, ditariknya lengan Tsuna kasar. Menyeret remaja bertubuh kurus itu menjauh dari pemukiman, menuju ke sebuah ladang dengan sungai mengalir deras.

Tanpa aba-aba, dia menghajar Tsuna tanpa ampun. Menendangnya, menginjak perutnya, menghantam rahangnya dengan tinju terkepal. Rekannya hanya terdiam memerhatikan.

"Oi, bantu aku mengurus ini," ucapnya kemudian. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, rekannya akhirnya bergabung. Keduanya mengangkat tubuh ringan milik Tsuna tinggi, kemudian melempar laki-laki tak berdaya itu ke sungai.

"Hah! Rasakan itu!" Dia meludah, sebelum kemudian berjalan menjauh seakan tak ada beban di kehidupannya.

Tsunayoshi tidak bisa berenang, tentu saja. Tangannya meraih permukaan air tanpa hasil. Air terhirup dalam di pernapasannya, menggantikan oksigen yang tersimpan di paru-paru.

Sesak, sesak.

Pandangannya mengabur, bersamaan dengan ingatan-ingatan kecil bersama seseorang.

Tsuna tahu, ini semua sudah berakhir.

"H—Hiba… ri… - _san."_

 _Terima kasih karena mau berteman dengan orang tidak berguna macam diriku_.]

.

* * *

.

Hibari Kyoya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Sial! Kenapa hal yang ia ingat selalu saja soal pertengkaran terakhir mereka? Kemana ingatan-ingatan canggung yang susah payah mereka kumpulkan?

 _Ah_ , benar. Hibari tidak akan menemukan kedamaiannya sebelum bisa menemukan Tsunayoshi dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Mengacak rambutnya kasar, Hibari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri kemudian merapikan pakaian sebelum berangkat menuju sekolah. Televisi ia nyalakan sembari menunggu sarapan sederhana siap.

Mengambil segelas kopi untuk dinikmati, dia memosisikan dirinya secara nyaman di atas sofa. Fokusnya berada pada layar persegi empat di depan sana.

 _DD/MM/YYY_

 _Seorang warga daerah X menemukan sesosok mayat remaja yang mengapung di sungai. Tubuhnya sudah membusuk di antara sampah-sampah di tepian. Meski tubuh dan wajahnya sudah hampir tak dikenali, namun seorang saksi mengaku mengenali seragam yang dikenakan mayat tersebut sebagai identitas dari SMP Namimori_...

...

...

Hibari Kyoya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

 _[END]_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _A/N :_ Hahaha ini apaan coba /nanges

Iya saya maso, kemarin baru dapet 500 words dan sekarang malah jadi malur-malur gini. Mana gaje pula. Maafkan diriku yang telah membuat zampah hina ini. Maaf juga karena Tsuna ikutan saya bikin hina, Mukuro juga /dibunuhramerame

Anyway, salam kenal semua~ /TELAT

Ini pertama kalinya saya post di fandom ini. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun mencintai kapal 1827. Dan sungguh, kalau bukan karena **Halichi Miyamoto** -san yang tiba-tiba apdet status soal KHR, kalau bukan karena **Panda Dayo** -san yang ingin maso bareng bikin fic 1827, dan kalau bukan karena **KaizumiAyame** -san yang mengatur acara(?) ini, maka fanfic ini serta **#1827MASOTEAM** tidak akan terbentuk.

Terima kasih kalian semua~ /tebarcium /najis

Maaf ya, saya yang paling ngaret uploadnya /salahsendiri

.

Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic ini ^^

Oh iya, jangan lupa mampir di fic #1827MASOTEAM yang lain yaa, tentu saja milik **Halichi Miyamoto** , **Panda Dayo** , dan **KaizumiAyame** , dijamin lebih kece dari punya saya~

.

.

 _Last but not least,_

 _RnR please?_

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima

.

Regards

 **Scalytta**


End file.
